dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud (El Kadsre)
El TV Kadsre Television|website = www.eltvkadsre.co.ek/familyfeud|title1 = Family Feud}}Family Feud is an El Kadsreian game show based on the American show of the same name. It is produced by El TV Kadsre Television and it was premiered on July 29, 1979, on El TV Kadsre 1. The host of the show was Bob Syzakes. The show was canceled in 1982 due to the effects of the Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982. It was revived on November 9, 1988, under a new host, Blake Byzard. In 1994, Fremantle El Kadsre Productions was established to produce the show, beginning in 1995. It was canceled in 1996. The show was revived again under a current host, Doug Vkazer on October 17, 2000, and it was a co-production of FremantleMedia El Kadsre (formerly Pearson Television of El Kadsre) and it was still on-air today. Gameplay The gameplay of the El Kadsreian adaptation of Family Feud is nearly typically the same as its American counterpart. Two family teams of five contestants each compete to win cash and prizes. The original version of the show began with the families being introduced, seated opposite each other as if posing for family portraits, after which the host interviewed them. Each round begins with a "face-off" question that serves as a toss-up between two opposing contestants. The host asks a survey question that was previously posted to a group of 100 people (e.g., "Name the hour that you get up on Sunday mornings."). A certain number of answers are concealed on the board, ranked by popularity of the survey's responses. Only answers that receive two or more responses can appear on the board. The first contestant to buzz-in gives an answer; if it is the most popular, his/her family immediately wins the face-off. Otherwise, the opponent responds and the family member providing the higher-ranked answer wins. Ties are broken in favor of the contestant who buzzes-in first. If neither contestant's answer is on the board, the other eight contestants have a chance to respond, one at a time from alternating sides, until an answer is found. The family that wins the face-off may choose to play the question or pass control to their opponents (except on the Combs version, when the family who won the face-off automatically gained control of the question). The family with control of the question then tries to win the round by guessing all of the remaining concealed answers, with each member giving one answer in sequence. Giving an answer not on the board, or failing to respond within the allotted time, earns one strike. If the family earns three strikes, their opponents are given one chance to steal the points for the round by guessing any still-concealed answer with the team captain giving the answer; failing to do so awards the points to the family that originally had control. Answers are worth one point for every person in the 100-member survey who gave them. The winning family in each round scores the total points for all revealed answers to that question, including those given during the face-off but excluding the one used to steal (if applicable). The number of answers on the board decreases from round to round, and usually, the rounds played after the first commercial break are played for double, while the final round is played for triple value. The first family to score 300 points wins the game and advances to the Fast Money bonus round for a chance to win a cash bonus. Until 1990, both teams received $1 per point scored. Prior to 2000, the game continued as normal until one family reached the necessary total to win. Since then, if neither team reaches the goal after four rounds (or, from 2000 to 2003, if both teams were tied with the same score after the final round), one last question is played for triple value with only the #1 answer displayed. The goal of 300 points has been in place in almost every version of the rules. However, when the program premiered in 1979, the goal was 200 points. For the 1988–91 season of both the daytime and syndicated program, the goal was increased to 400 points. For several seasons after the 2000 return to syndication, there was no specific point goal. Instead, four rounds were played, with the last for triple points and only one strike. The family with the most points after the fourth round won the game. Music Inventor Based on the game show by Mark Goodson and Bill Todman. See also Category:Game shows Category:El Kadsre Category:1979 Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:1970s Category:Fictional game shows Category:Game shows in El Kadsre